


Afjdkfghgkjdjfdfjdhfjdkjfis

by Silvercyclops_Shit



Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex saw this badass street kid and adopted her immediately, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Scott Summers doesn’t stay at Xavier’s long enough to be in Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, Jean Grey is the Mom friend, Keyboard Smash, M/M, Ororo Munroe is adopted into the Summers’ family, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercyclops_Shit/pseuds/Silvercyclops_Shit
Summary: Peter’s hand drifted up to his chest and he began to trace the words printed there. So maybe Peter was a little worried about his soulmate. Maybe he was more than a little worried but it’s fine, he’s fine.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Jean Grey/Jubilation Lee, Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847704
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Afjdkfghgkjdjfdfjdhfjdkjfis

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently can't stop writing cliche soulmate AUs, so here's a classic.

Peter’s hand drifted up to his chest and he began to trace the words printed there. So maybe Peter was a little worried about his soulmate. Maybe he was more than a little worried but it’s fine, he’s fine. Sure, his dads had met when Charles was seventeen and Erik was twenty one. Jean and Jubilee had said each other’s words at fifteen and thirteen, and that was fine. It was totally fine that Peter was twenty seven and hadn’t found his soulmate yet. And it was even more totally fine that his phrase was “What the literal fuck?” Maybe he shouldn’t be so wrapped up in thoughts of his soulmate when he had his Praxis tomorrow. Oh shit, he had his Praxis tomorrow! He was so utterly screwed.

Peter’s inner monologue was interrupted when his hand was grabbed. He looked over and speak of the devils, there were Jean and Jubilee. “You’re tracing them so fast that I can’t see your hand, Pietro. You need to stop worrying about it.”

He pushed back his silver hair before speaking. “For once they aren’t what I’m worried about. I have my Praxis in a week, and I can’t study with all the students being so loud. Do you two want to come to The Freight House with me? I’ll buy you whatever you want.”

“Only if we can take the yellow bug.” Jubilee whirled around to face her wife. “Please? I love that car!”

“Fine, but Pietro has to ride in the back.”

The ride to the cafe was passed with giggles, sarcasm, and anxious mutterings. They made their way inside, the girls continuing to the counter while Peter set down their stuff.

“I’ll have a sixteen ounce Iced Dirty Chai and a Grass Fed Burger with Potato Wedges.”

“And I’ll have one Chocolate Espresso Slice, one Chocolate Chip Cookie, and a twenty four ounce Frozen Hot Chocolate.” 

The college student working the cash registerer looked up disinterestedly. “Will that be all?”

Peter ran over, the man’s eyebrows shifting upwards at his sudden appearance. “I would also like a twenty four ounce Hot Drip Coffee with no milk, and three Espresso shots with no milk.”

“Your total comes to forty seven dollars and twenty five cents. It’ll be out in a minute.”

“Thanks.” Peter handed over the fifty dollar bill he had grabbed and turned to the girls. “How does Jubilee not have diabetes yet?” He was given his change, and it was shoved in the tip jar thoughtlessly. “She’s about to eat like a thousand calories, and she eats this stuff daily.”

“She doesn’t have diabetes because I’ve been forcing her to eat vegetables for years.” Jean lead them back to their table and continued. “Sometimes I think Jubilation wants me to be her mother, not her soulmate.”

“If I wanted you to be my mother, I wouldn’t have sex with you. Besides, you’re the mom friend, you’re used to it.”

The girls had left around eight, about an hour before another person came in. Peter’s heart just about stopped beating because _Damn_. This man was hot as hell. With dark brown hair, a strong jaw, and a Beatles t-shirt, the only thing off-putting was the glasses. It was dark out, and he was inside, yet he was wearing a pair of red sunglasses. When the man he had decided to call Red looked over, he got back to work. 

That is, he tried to. As soon as Red got his tea he had started a FaceTime. He was talking very loudly, and it seemed like they were discussing anything and everything. The current subject was Tumblr.

“I mean, come on! Tumblr has the gayest shit possible, there’s no way you’re not on there.” The sentence from the screen caused Red to blush, and _goddammit_ he just looked hotter.

“Shut the hell up, Ororo. Just because I’m on there doesn’t mean I frequent the gay tags.” There was a few seconds of silence. “So maybe I follow Deadpool.” A few more seconds of silence. “And Spiderman. But that means nothing!”

“Shaqiq, those two are the most openly queer heroes, other than the X-Men.” Peter perked up at the mention of his team. “The X-Men’s leaders are married, Jean and Jubilee are married, and I’m pretty sure Warren is dating Kurt. Even Hank has a male soulmate.”

“I feel like this conversation has taken a turn for the worse, but I will say, at least I don’t write fucking Newsies fan fiction.”

“You shut your dirty mouth, Sprace and Javid are beautiful. Do you know how many keysmashes I’ve gotten in my comment sections?” 

“Oh my god, don’t even say that word.”

“Keysmash.”

“It doesn’t make sense! Who the fuck can say a bunch of random letters smashed together?”

Peter looked across the room, directly into where he assumed Red’s eyes were, opened his mouth, and said, “Afjdkfghgkjdjfdfjdhfjdkjfis.”

“What the literal fuck?” Red’s jaw was hanging open, and he’d gone pale.

“Afjdkfghgkjdjfdfjdhfjdkjfis. My sister bet me twenty bucks that I couldn’t say it when we were twelve. I won twenty bucks, but it was not worth being hung upside down for so long.” Red still wasn’t responding. “Um, are you okay, kid?”

“All these fucking years. I have a fucking keysmash on my skin because of you!”

“What?!” Peter sped over to him. He was looked at with surprise before Red was pulling up his shirt and turning around. There, written in black over pale skin was “Afjdkfghgkjdjfdfjdhfjdkjfis.” Peter brushed his fingertips over it, and Red shivered.

“Can I see your’s?”

“I’m going to need a name first, kid.”

“Scott Summers. The idiot who still hasn’t hung up is my sister, Ororo.” Peer glanced at the screen, then did a double take.

“Storm?”

“‘Silver? Oh my god. Your soulmate is Alex and I’s brother!”

“This is Scotty? The glasses make so much more sense now. Can you hang up? I promise to call you and tell you everything tomorrow.”

“Sure, even though the last time you said that it took you six weeks to respond.” The screen turned black, and she was gone. 

“Alright, where were we?”

“You were going to tell me your name, then show me your words.”

“Right! I’m Pietro Maximoff, but I go by Peter.” He took off his silver jacket, noticing the way Scott’s gaze rested on his biceps. Peter had never been more glad for training in his life. With that thought in mind, he stripped off his shirt. Scott’s hand was brushing over the “What the literal fuck?” on his chest before coming to a stop on his stomach. 

“Holy fuck. How much do you guys train?” Peter smirked.

“You curse a lot, my papa will love you. My dad, on the other hand, will most likely give you a stern lecture about not cussing in front of the students. Probably the same one he gave Alex when he moved in. Can I kiss you?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Peter pressed his lips against Scott’s roughly, and the world seemed to change. The little gasp that Scott made gave him time to press his tongue into the younger mutant’s mouth. Suddenly Scott’s body was flush with his and hands were tugging and pulling at his hair. When Peter finally pulled back to breathe, Scott didn’t even pause. He started to bite at the slender Peter’s neck, moving around until he found a spot that had Peter practically melting. He kissed his way back up Peter’s jaw before meeting his lips once more. It was after a few minutes of very heated making out that someone cleared their throat behind them. 

“I’m happy for you two, but it’s closing time, and I need to lock up.” The barista looked uncomfortable, and Peter could see why. After all, he had just watched the two of them make out for at least five minutes straight.

“Want to go back to the manor?” The question was innocent, yet loaded at the same time.

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Praxis is a test you take to show you can teach.
> 
> Shaqiq means brother in Arabic.
> 
> At some point in time I'll write a second chapter from Scott's point of view, but this is it for now. Comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
